Boys Are Icky
by Emerald Frog
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks discovers that maybe not ALL boys are icky... rated T for language and to be safe...
1. Charlie, clubs, and coke

**Hey people, I know I forgot to put this part in my last story, but I'm forgetful like that…anyway, this is something I started writing…and the just kept on going. It isn't all that long, but there will be more. This is just chapter numero uno on our tour through the life of, well, you know, people as that is what we do here at But I think I've talked enough, read it and see for yourself what I'm going on about. (oh, and please, if you can find the time, review. I can't get any better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong, and yes, I do encourage you to tell me what I'm doing wrong, because we ALL want me to get better, right? Good.) **

**and now we have the disclaimer, which I also forgot last time: Hey, I do not own the characters from Harry Potter...unless I magically became JK Rowling overnight! goes to check in the mirror Nope, still me sigh**

She had cleared a small circle among the other dancers. Her shoulder length pink hair was flying all over as she danced, ignoring the world around her. Her eyes were closed tight, letting the music fill her ears, bumping into another person every once in a while, but not noticing long enough to apologize, or even open her eyes. Her black boots left the floor only sometimes, for she knew that if they did so anymore than normal, she would fall over. She always did, but no one here would be able to tell from the way she was moving.

The legs on her baggy green pants flew with her legs, wrapping themselves around the muscled legs, then unwrapping just as quickly. The tank top with BOYS ARE ICKY written in blue letters on the front moved with her body, while the necklace around her neck flew with her head and her body alternately. With an unheard sigh as the song ended, the woman walked over to the long bar along one wall, dropping herself onto a stool.

Spinning around with a grin on her painted lips, the girl ordered herself a can of coke and a straw. Receiving her order from the bar tender and gaining an odd look at the way she was acting and the way she looked, she spun around again, looking out over the floor.

It was a slow song, which was what had prompted her to stop dancing in the first place. The neon colored lights had turned off in favour of soft white lights. Nymphadora Tonks sighed once again. Taking a sip of her coke she watched all the couples dancing slowly. It was quite hard to dance like she did during slow songs.

Looking down the bar her eyes landed on a man sitting several stools down. Of course, one could not blame Tonks' gaze for falling upon him, as his hair was the brightest shade of red imaginable. With a grin, she walked over to him. Sitting down next to him she nodded a greeting.

"Who would have thought? The second oldest of Molly's, actually allowed in a club." She said, gaining the man's attention. "Tonks." He said, turning towards her. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I snuck out." The man said, with the air of someone younger, telling a friend about something bad they did. "I'm sure you must have, Charlie Weasley. And what a horrible thing to do to your dear old mother." Tonks scolded, taking another sip from her coke. "With the twins, I think she probably hasn't noticed I've left yet." Charlie grinned, thinking about what mayhem the twins had probably caused since he had left.

The music changed a moment later, and, in Tonks' mind, it wasn't a moment too soon. "Finally!" she cried, standing up, and abandoning her empty coke can on the table. Grabbing Charlie by the hand and without a word, she hurried back out to the dance floor. Charlie, taken by surprise, allowed himself to be dragged along behind, looking slightly stupid, he knew.

Once again Tonks' eyes were shut to the outside world, except that this time, one person was inside her small bubble. Her hand held tight to that of the man before her, pulling him all over as she danced. Charlie eventually started to dance as well, pulling on Tonks' hand as much as she pulled on his. Tonks opened her eyes and grinned, slowing her movements enough to hear Charlie's next words.

"So, boys are icky, huh?" he asked, with an all too fake sad look on his face.

"Very." Tonks confirmed.

"All of them?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. All of them." Tonks said, a hard look on her face, but her eyes smiling.

"Well. That is very distressing." Charlie said. "What can we do about that?"

"Nothing." Tonks said simply, starting to dance more wildly as a new song came on.

Charlie paused, confused before continuing to dance, resolving to question further later.

The two continued to dance until another slow song came on. They went to sit down at the bar and Tonks got another can of coke.

"You realize you can get sugar high of those." Charlie stated.

"Wait…isn't that the point?" Tonks asked, confused as to what else someone would drink coke for. "Well. I suppose that's what most people drink it for, myself included, but I think it's supposed to have something to do with the taste. Although why anyone would drink coke for the taste is beyond me." Charlie explained.

Tonks paused. "Right." She said. "Hey, do you-"

"Do you want to dance?" asked a girl walking up to Charlie. Charlie paused a moment, looking at Tonks who nodded. Charlie noticed she looked slightly more depressed than she had, but thought nothing of it, walking off with the girl.

Tonks paused, unsure of what to do. She had been about to ask the same thing. She was sure she should have been sending off waves of feminine energy, telling other girls to back off. She was sure! But apparently this girl couldn't read waves. Tonks sighed, watching Charlie dance with the girl. She then shook her head. What was she doing? Since when did I _she_ /I care who…or in this case what Charlie danced with? She never had before.

Tonks watched, slightly bewildered at the fact that she cared, as Charlie and the girl got closer as they danced. Finally Tonks snapped. With an angry little "humph" she stood up and left, pink hair swaying behind her.

Walking down the street outside, looking for a place to disapparate, Tonks questioned what she had done. I _Why did I nod? I could have just shook my head and he would have stayed with me. _/I she told herself angrily. I _Why does it matter? Since when do I care what Charlie does, or whether he leaves or not?_ _Most importantly, why the hell did I leave?_ _What could have possibly made me leave?_ /I

Tonks paused as a vision of Charlie kissing that horrible girl flashed across her mind. I _Oh ya. _/I Tonks continued to a park, a video of the girl asking Charlie to dance, her nodding, and Charlie leaving playing over and over in her mind. A sigh escaped her lips as she found a place to disapparate.

Tonks appeared in a small grove of trees a few blocks from her small apartment building. Walking the few blocks to her apartment only allowed for more time to play the video in her mind. Over and over, those same three actions. Ask, nod, and leave. So simple, yet so painful. Tonks unlocked the door to her small apartment, collapsing on the torn up couch and letting herself fall asleep there.

"Do you want to dance?" the girl asked over and over. Charlie left with her at Tonks' nod. She tried to call after him, but he didn't hear her. The mascara she had worn especially for him ran down her cheeks, carried on her tears. "Do you want to dance?" Tonks shook her head, Charlie left anyway, a scornful laugh on his lips. The girl smirked behind him. "you'll never be good enough." She said, in that self righteous voice. The tears were falling thick and fast now, and all Charlie did was stand and laugh.

Tonks woke with a start. That wasn't how it happened. She hadn't cried, although she had felt like it. Charlie had only left because she told him to. He would never laugh at her, not even when she tripped down the stairs. The girl wasn't trying to be mean to Tonks, however it may have seemed to the woman, and she hadn't worn mascara simply for Charlie. In fact, she hadn't worn mascara at all.

Tonks shook her head and went to get some water from her cramped kitchen. Splashing some on her face, she looked in the mirror over the sink. She thought back to the girl who had asked Charlie to dance, comparing her face to that of the girl. In Tonks' opinion, she was no comparison for the girl. Her pink hair, which she had lengthened for the feeling of it flying around her head promptly shrunk back to it's usual spiky short appearance.

Even with her hair back to normal, she looked nothing as beautiful as the other girl. A single tear slid down Tonks' cheek, making a slightly darker spot on the white of her top. Looking down at it and thinking back to conversation she had had with Charlie, she pulled it off quickly, walking into her small bedroom.

Throwing the top under the bed, she pulled out a large green sweater and togged it on over her head. She was the sweater she always felt miserable in. It had nothing to do with the top itself, but she always put it on when she was sad. It being so big and warm, it always made her feel better. Always, except for this time.

Charlie had left the girl standing alone on the dance floor. He had caught sight of Tonks leaving and had attempted to go after her, but she was walking very fast for some reason. With a confused look on his face he attempted to get her attention "Tonks!" he yelled after her, but apparently even using the voice he used to yell over dragons, she was too far ahead. With a sigh, he turned the other way, passing the club and continuing on to the place he had apparated to get there in the first place.

**Alright, so, that's it for chapter one, and if you liked it or hated it, lemme know so I can change in the future to better suit your needs…not like that…you get what I'm saying, right? Never mind, just review and I'll stop talking, I promise…well…okay, maybe not, but you won't hear me anymore and that's always good…right? **


	2. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**Back again! Yes, it's true. I've got less to say at the beginning this time, except that there'll be more characters in this chapter. Fun fun fun. And I've gotten rid of the "I"'s in this chapter. I forgot to remove the html coding, sorry about that. I did remember this time though…anyway, read and enjoy :D**

Tonks woke to the sound of tapping on her window. Still wearing the large sweater from last night as well as the baggy green pants. Opening the window just long enough to let the small owl fly in, she sighed. Taking the paper from its beak and fishing around in one of the many pockets on the pants, she thought back to last night. Still confused as to why it mattered so much to her what Charlie did with other girls, she lost herself in thought. A moment later she was back in the real world, a small cut on her hand, the owl's way of reminding her she hadn't yet paid for the newspaper.

Gathering together five knuts from various pockets and the space between the couch cushions, she put them in the pouch on the owl's leg then opened the window once more to let it out. That out of the way, she grabbed her paper and flopped back down onto the couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. After having read the front page three times without taking anything in, she decided she needed a break and some fresh air.

And what better place to get fresh air than Diagon alley? Having apparated quite a ways away from the leaky cauldron, Tonks began to walk down the crowded street. Her clothes were gaining her some looks from the more respectably dressed people walking down the street. If her short purple plaid skirt, white knee socks, and black high tops weren't enough to label her someone who was not the sort of person they would associate with, her short tank top with if "you laugh alone the world thinks you're an idiot" written on the front proved it. No need to look at the short pink hair or the tattoo on her stomach of a dragon.

Not that the tattoo was real, but it gave a nice touch to the outfit. Tonks just grinned at the people who glared at the way she looked. Finally coming across the small dingy pub she stepped inside, out of the bright light. Walking straight through with only a slight pause to talk to Tom, she found herself in the alley behind the pub, facing a blank brick wall. Tapping the correct brick with her wand, she waited patiently as the arch opened, admitting the girl to the street beyond.

Walking down the street with no purpose she found herself standing in front of number 93. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. With a deep breath, one she had never had to take before going into this particular shop, she walked in. A bell rang in the back of the shop, but it was quite hard to hear over the young children filling the shop. Forcing her way to the back Tonks grinned at Verity, who was currently attempting to separate two young children who were arguing over…something. Moving to stand between the two children, Tonks greeted Verity, attempting to be heard over the noise. Verity tilted her head to the side, indicating she hadn't heard Tonks.

Tonks sighed, walking closer, but keeping a hand on one of the struggling children. "Hi." She repeated, slightly louder. "Hey." Verity greeted, her voice also straining to be heard, even though the two women were standing next to each other. Tonks, feeling that the boy she was holding onto had stopped struggling loosened her grip, still holding her attention on Verity. "Are the twins here?" Tonks asked, not really sure if she wanted to talk to them, but seeing no other choice. "I think so." Verity said, her brow furrowed, trying to remember whether her employers had left or not. "At least…they should be here. I think they're in the back. Go ahead back, just watch out. I'm not sure what they're trying to invent right now…it could be quite dangerous really."

Tonks nodded her thanks, making her way to the very back of the shop. "Fred? George?" she called, attempting to get them to come to her, instead of having to go to them. After Verity's warning, Tonks was not too keen on walking into the back of the shop to see what horrors the twins might have been cooking up. No such luck. The twins did not respond, forcing Tonks to take one brave step into the back of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. A puff of orange smoke smelling faintly of mint and vanilla met her. _This isn't so bad_ she thought, liking the smell, and not minding the colour much either.

That was until Tonks realized what was happening to the room around her. The walls seemed to be…melting? But that couldn't be right…could it? No…walls definitely didn't melt on a day to day basis. Although it did look quite like the wall was slowly sliding down on whatever had been holding it up in the first place. Then again, that emu didn't look like it belonged there either. Tonks tried to open her mouth to ask what was going on, but she couldn't. Confused, she decided that she must be going insane and that it would all go away if she just ignored it.

It didn't all go away, but…there seemed to be two figures in the mist now. Their hair matching the haze almost perfectly. "Oh damn." She heard it, distorted through the confusion, but clear at the same time. Then, just as suddenly as it began everything went back to normal, leaving Tonks standing in the middle of a perfectly normal room, staring stupidly at Fred and George as they talked hurriedly about what had happened. "Tonks." Fred greeted. "Sorry about that." George said, "We were just testing it, and you walked in, and…it seems to work." He offered by way of explanation. Tonks, still slightly out of it, took that as a perfectly reasonable explanation and decided to say what she had come here to say.

"Your brother is stupid." She managed to force out, her feeling coming back in small bits. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." Fred said. "We do have more than one brother you know." George added. "Right, sorry…what was that stuff?" Tonks asked, suddenly regaining enough of herself to wonder. "That my dear woman…" Fred started "Would be top secret." George finished. "So, which of our dear brothers is stupid? If it's Percy you're talking about, we did already know that." "Al though if it happens to be someone like, George, for example, I would have to be quite surprised." Fred added. "It's not Percy, although that is true, and it isn't George. I would have said if it was George. It's Charlie." Tonks explained.

"Charlie is it?" Fred asked, a slight grin on his face. "Always knew he'd do something stupid someday." George added, an identical grin on his face. "Well…he has." Tonks said, rather lamely in her opinion. "And what was that?" George asked. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Tonks said, grinning slightly. "Hear that George? She'd have to kill you." Fred said, laughing. "I've been meaning to do that myself." Came Verity's voice as she joined the three in the back of the shop.

"It might not be so bad if George weren't around." Fred mused, before being smacked up the back of the head by his twin. "That wouldn't happen nearly as often for one thing." "Nah, I'd still do it." Verity said, unpacking a box of supplies. "See? So It's probably good that I'm alive, because then she hits both of us, instead of just you." George said. "Wow…that was almost smart." Tonks said sarcastically. "Anyway, Verity? Can I talk to you?"

Tonks decided that maybe Fred and George weren't the best people to talk to about Charlie. "What did you want to talk about?" Verity asked, once they had gotten away from the twins. "Um…I was hoping you might have some advice." Tonks said, deciding it was best just to come out with it. "Advice on what?" Verity asked, fully intrigued. "Um…actually…it's Charlie." Tonks said, the heat in her cheeks giving away her light blush. "Ah, another bitten by the Weasley bug." Verity said, smiling. "I wouldn't say it's a bug so much as a general annoyance." Tonks muttered. "Oh, so you don't like Charlie then." Verity said, still smiling. "Well…Oh I don't know! I think I do, but…" Tonks replied, attempting to get her thoughts to transfer into words. "Sounds to me like there's nothing to be confused about." Verity said, "You definitely have the bug."

Thinking back to how she had felt when Charlie had gone off with the other girl, Tonks realized with a start that Verity was right. "damn." She muttered quietly. "So what's wrong then?" Verity asked, unaware of what had happened the night before. "He went off with this other girl, and I haven't seen him since." Tonks explained, feeling a twinge of jealousy as she said it. "Another girl? And where was this?" Verity asked, interested. "A night club." Tonks said simply. Verity laughed, something Tonks had not been expecting. "Well that's alright then, isn't it." Verity said, still laughing. "No…not really." Tonks said, confused and, truth be told, slightly hurt that her friend would be laughing at something so horrible. "It is though. If it was at a night club then it won't mean a thing, will it." Verity explained. "Won't it?" Tonks asked, still confused. "Not unless the whole world has been turned upside-down it won't." Verity confirmed. "But…how can I be sure?" Tonks asked.

A ring in the back of the shop signified the entrance of another person. Verity looked around the shelf they were standing next to, then grinned. "You could ask him yourself." She suggested, as Tonks peeked around the shelf as well. There, standing as if he belonged there, which, Tonks realized, he might, was Charlie Weasley.

**Right-o, well, hope you liked it. And I am quite sorry about taking so long. It's been pretty crazy here recently, school starts up again tomorrow (ugh), so I've been doing all the homework I left off to the last possible second, but it isn't all that much…Anyway, review if you've got the time, or, if you're like me and are much to busy for such things (sometimes), maybe consider reviewing later? Or whatever. Ciao then :D**


End file.
